La vida secreta de elrubiusOMG
by TomyTheGamer
Summary: En esta historia contamos hechos COMPLETAMENTE INVENTADOS POR NOSOTROS, en el que contamos con comedia la vida de elrubius cuando no graba, espero que les guste Autores: Tomy y Nayla (agradecimientos a Nayla)


LO QUE NO CONOCIAMOS DE RUBIUS

NOTA: EN ESTE FANFIC NO HAY NINGÚN TIPO DE HISTORIA, POR ESA RAZÓN, LOS CAPÍTULOS NO TENDRÁN NADA QUE VER CON EL ANTERIOR

Episodio 1: Pelea de gatas

Invitados especiales: Willyrex, Vegetta, Luzu, Alex, Staxx y TownGameplay y muchos otros youtubers

SINOPSIS

Comenzaba febrero y se cumplían 3 meses de la mudanza del Rubius, por lo que Rubén hizo una cena e invito a unos cuantos youtubers:

Willyrex, Vegetta, Luzu, Alex, Staxx y TownGameplay y a muchos más…

7 AM: Ruben estaba durmiendo y sintió un dolor en un dedo del pie

-¡AHHHH! ¿¡RASPBERRY, QUE COÑO HACES!?- Gritó Rubius levantando la pierna, cosa que hizo que la gatita se cayera

Rubius se levantó y miro su reloj

-Conchesumadre 7AM- Pensó el rubius –Puta gata-

9AM: Suena el teléfono

PRIIIM, PRIIM, PRIIM

-FIGAROOOFIGAROOOOFIGAROOOO- Cantaba Rubén en la ducha que escucho el teléfono

-¿Hay mi Mahe, a estas horas?- Intento predecir Rubius, que cuando salió vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Willy

Prim, Prim, Priiim

-¿Alo?- Saluda Rubius por el teléfono

-Ey buenas rubius, aquí Willyrex comentando- Saluda Guillermo agregando su toque

-Muy buenas criaturita del señor- Burla Rubius

-Te invitó a una paella esta tarde en mi casa- Invita Willy

-Lo lamento, yo invite a varios youtubers-

-Pues, yo también- Responde Willy en tono provocante

-Bien, tú haces paella, yo la parrillada y nos vemos en mi casa- Invita Rubius, sabiendo que a todos les esperaba un viaje

-Bien, en tu casa a las 14PM-

-Bien…-

Primero había que hacer las compras, Rubius se vistió con su campera negra y verde, la gorra de Doge, y emprendió un viaje al supermercado

-Necesito carbón- Piensa Rubius –Y también hierro, jaja- Piensa un chiste Rubius

El carbón estaba en la parte de arriba de la góndola, por lo que elrubius… Hizo lo posible por llegar

-Debo… Subirme… Al carrito- Piensa Rubius intentando subir

Lo que Rubén olvido fue que… Los carritos tienen ruedas

-Oh…Oh- Dijo Rubius que se encontraba gritando por auxilio cuando su carrito se fue hasta chocar con una heladera llena de patitas de pollo

Y Ruben… Por la ley de gravedad que le prohíbe flotar, cayó de espalda sobre aquella heladera haciendo que todo el mundo se ría

-Callaos o traigo a mi gata- Dijo el youtuber mostrando a la gente múltiples arañazos en los brazos, que hicieron que dichas personas salieran corriendo

14AM: Comenzaran a llegar todos, el primero como siempre es Mangel

-Buenas tardes Mahe- Saluda Rubius con ronchas en la mano de las quemaduras que recibió al hacer la parrillada

-Buenas Rubiuh, queh tal estah?- Saluda Mangel y se va a sentar a la zona izquierda junto a la parrillada

Los siguientes son Luzu y Lana

-Muy buenas tardes criaturitas del señor- Saluda Rubius

-Buenas Rubén, ¿Qué tal estas?- Saluda Luzu

-¿Bien y tú?- Responde Rubius

-Bien, bueno, os presento, Lana, él es Rubius, Rubius, ella es Lana

- Hi, how are you?- Saluda Lana (Recordemos que habla inglés)

-Hi ¿Who is he?- (Quién es él) Dice Rubius apuntando un transportador de animales

-Es Jiro, nuestro bunny- Aclara Lana

-Owww, que mono- Dice Rubius

Y Luzu y Lana se sientan al lado derecho de la mesa, donde estaba la paella

15 minutos después…

Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing

-Abre la puerta o te revientooooh- Se escuchaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Eh el alex- Dice Mangel

-Guau, guau, guau- Se escucha un perro al otro lado de la puerta

Mangel, que no se percató de eso, abrió la puerta y Max, el perro de Alexby, se tiró encima de Miguel Angel quien gritaba que le sacaran al perro de encima

-¡Ataque de gato!- Gritó Rubius mientras lanzaba a Willy y a Raspberry (PD: Willy es una gata de rubius) Sobre Max, justo cuando comenzaron a entrar todos los youtubers, y la cosa se convirtió en un desastre

Alex comenzó a pelear con Rubius, los dos cayeron sobre las mesas volteándolas y dividiendo el lugar en dos, como la mayoría tenía mascota, comenzó la guerra más épica

Bando 1: "Las criaturitas del Mahe" Rubius, SrCheeto, Mangel, TownGameplay, BersGamer, Blessur, Zarcort (Quien se unió a ese bando porque estaba su amigo Town), Hectorelcrack

Bando 2: "Los guapísimos de Willyrex": Willyrex, Vegetta777, Luzu y Lana, Staxx, Alex, Sarinha, Gona, Luh y Macundra

-¡RINDANSE AHORA MISMO!- Grito Rubius lanzándoles un plato, que casi impacta en Vegetta, pero este lo esquivó

-¡NUNCA!- Dijo Vegetta lanzando un contraataque, un vaso de plástico que encontró tirado, que impacto en Mahe, quien cayó de manera muy dramática al piso

-¡MANGEEEEEEEEEL!- Gritó Rubius –TRANQUILO, APRENDI RCP EN SURGEON SIMULATOR-

-Estoy bien cabrón, que en vez de salvarme vas a asfixiarme- Contestó Mangel

-Matt, ¡Ataca!- Dijo Town guiando a Matt al medio del campo de batalla, Alexby inmediatamente envió a Max

-¡Necesita ayuda!- Grita Bers

-¡Tranquilos!, yo ayudo- Dijo Héctor tomando a las gatas del rubius que cayeron en el medio e intentaban atacar a Max

-Tranquilos, soy socorrista- Dijo Willy sacando un salvavidas de quien sabe dónde y lo lanzó

Este se engancho en Matt y todos salieron corriendo

-Chipy, tu turno- Dijo Sarinha (Bando 2) enviando a Chipy al campo de batalla

-No nos dan los animales, vamos a perder- Dijo Blessur

-Jiro, al ataque- Gritó Luzu (bando 2) lanzando también al conejo al campo de batalla

-Matt aún está herido- Grito Zarcort (bando 1)

-Bien, basta de espera, ¡MUCHACHOS, ES HORA DE ATACAR, PORQUE VOS, VOS, VOS, VOS, VOS Y VOS, Y YO OBVIAMENTE, HOY, NOS CONVERTIMOS EN HÉROES!- Dijo SrCheeto

-¡A la cargaaaa!- Gritaron todos juntos y los 2 bandos fueron al campo de batalla y comenzó una guerra mientras Zarcort improvisaba música épica

Volaban platos, vasos, todo volaba, hasta que el equipo del rubius tomó la paella de Willy y la tiró contra Willy, quien instantáneamente cayó de lo ardiente que estaba aquella paella

-¡Capitán y socorrista caído!- Gritó Vegetta y el bando 2 se rindió un mantel blanco, que terminó con color amarillo y naranja del camarón

-Se acabó…- Dijo Rubius –Ahora muchachos- Ordenó Rubius sacando su lado vengativo

Los youtubers de "Las


End file.
